Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-25303995-20150206060022/@comment-26085057-20150207133640
"finding malice behind everything she does." Unlikely at best, impossibility at worst. And, I'd place my money on the worse one. Micaela has been serving Ilias for hundreds of millions of years, yet she only fallen 30 years ago prior to the story. Also. based on her dialogue, there's also absolutely nothing in there that suggests that she does so. She's pretty sympathetic with Ilias' loneliness up until the very end, TBH. "It's a question of perspective from both sides of war." Maybe, except that there's also nothing that suggests that she felt anything but hate on monsters. Regardless of who or what it is. "While Michaela and everyone said Alipheese sealed herself and the ancestors away to basically prevent the war from destroying the world, Ilias viewed it as saving the mankind, as coexistence would mean the human population dying out as monsters can only rarely bear male childrens, or seems to have to be really powerful to do it. " Oh, you mean like in Grand Noah? Wait, what? o.O "The ending sequence, where Ilias herself expose her 'true feelings' and heal Luka out of gratitude. It shows that every characters are not fully white or fully black." Oh, she isn't fully black, but you're a little insane and biased if you think she has ANY white there. Sure, she saved Luka, but what about those that died because of the war she started? I mean, she can pull them out like she did with Black Alice, right? Also, Luka is already prepared, or rather know, that he will die during or at least near the end of the battle, as he explicitly stated. Saving Luka made her not "all black," but what she did is unnecessary at worst. She could've revived the ones that were killed and the whole world will see it as the Hero's final miracle. Not a good ending (and slightly a bad end), I know. But it's a pretty much a more sensible thing to do with her remaining power. "So yeah, Ilias is not close to be a sympathetic villain (It's only in the last minute that you get to see her good side), but she is not even close to make it to my top 5 most hated villains." That's your opinion. She's my least favorite with Cassandra being the second. Followed by Power Muzukiel, so yeah. "...by emotional I mean more crazy than Ilias." Wait, she's more crazy than Ilias? Well, she's obsessed with Ilias, and pretty incompetent, but it's not like she held the whole world hostage to make her opponents seal themselved, right? Or get one of her first ally betray her so that the same ally could give birth to the son that will start all this and also betray her so that she can start a war, be undefended on the last day, be betrayed, be eaten, and be rescued ALL according to the plan, right? Come on, Eden's not THAT crazy. We do know who is though.